Misfits
by frozenchill16
Summary: Elsa, Ana, Flynn, Punzie, Merida and Hiccup are so called "street rats". By living house to house they land in Burgess where Jack Frost and his friends live. he befriends Elsa but little does she know he is a son of a policeman. Modern AU. I dont own any characters. Violence,sex related talk, drugs, alcohol, abuse and swear words. Jelsa Merricup FlynnxPunzie krisanna
1. Chapter 1

They call themselves misfits. They're just a group of teenagers on the run from life. Life is hard and tough on them. They are only 16 and 17 year olds living all alone in the big bad world. Each has not so nice back grounds with blood, fear and tears. No one cares about them; they are just "street rats" doing any types of "jobs" from anyone. The so called "jobs" come in many forms like drug dealing, stripping, killing; break in to houses or taking people hostage for a beating.

Their names are: Elsa and Ana Cater, Flynn Rider, Punzie Crown, Hiccup Burk(older) and Merida Dunbroch. Elsa acts like the leader sort of, she would do out plans to get quick cash and would have a roof over their heads every night; she would do quickie sex and dancing for her job. Ana and Punzie are good girls but they can throw some mean punches. Flynn and Hiccup are the muscle of they group, they are brilliant bodyguards if you needed one. Well that leaves Merida….. She has the best aim which makes her a good sniper.

Elsa and Ana are from Canada. Their mother and father were murdered two years ago and nobody was found guilty. They were sent to an abusive orphanage where they got beatings everyday and were only allowed breakfast at 7am and dinner at 6pm. They had to be asleep for 9pm sharp or they could get punished. When Elsa had enough of it, she took Ana and they hitch-hiked all the way to Corona.

This is where they met Punzie and Flynn who had been kidnapped by a young age by a woman known by Gothel. Gothel loved youth so she done experiments on Flynn and Punzie to see if she could maximize her youth. After Gothel nearly drained Flynn dry of his "young" blood, Punzie was able to escape with Flynn, the one reason she was able to carry him was because Gothel had pumped her with steroids. They met the Carter sisters when it was a month later and Punzie had saw Elsa bargaining for a illegal house saying she had no where to go.

Punzie asked Elsa if they could stay with they girls and they could spilt rent. They all became instant friends especially Punzie and Ana. But on they other side of America Hiccup and his girlfriend Merida were on they way to Corona. It was actually Ana that brought Hiccup and Merida home because she saw them running from the police after they stole some clothes and food.

Merida and Hiccups story is a bit different from they others, they were never accepted by anyone not even their parents. They were bullied their whole lives for being different. Merida was a rough tomboy while Hiccup was tiny, weak and small. They told him that he was useless and that he should die but it Merida that stopped him from hurting himself. She took him to Corona with her.

**Thanks for reading my first story. My English and grammar is quite bad and so is my typing! No hate please! **

**Elsa isn't a shy loner girl in this, she is cheeky, confident and deadly. **

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Elsa's POV: (Burges town)

"Hurry up now Ana" as I shouted at my sister. She was standing with a guy who I didn't recognize, I heard her give him a flirty laugh and she was smirking at him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, I really don't want to know what he's saying because I would probably smash his face in. She playfully slapped his arms like she was saying "Don't be naughty". Ugh she can be so stupid sometimes when it comes to love, she doesn't know that boys will say anything to get her naked.

I stormed over "care to introduce me Ana or are ye to busy eye raping each other?" She blushed like crazy. "Well Elsa this is Hans and Hans this is my older bitchy sister Elsa", from the look she gave me I figured out that she probably liked him. Great just what I need right now her being like a love sick fool and tell this lad who has the worst sideburns ever, all our secrets. For all I know he could be studying law in some posh asshole university and only is talking to Ana cause all the other girls thinks he's a player and a bastard. Elsa clam the fuck down, your over thinking like always I thought to myself. "Well Ana I'm going home so are you coming or going off with this medieval look dude?" "I'm going with Hans to a café so I will be home later. Oh and don't wait up for me!" she told me without breaking eye contact with him.

I tried to walk away calmly as I could. By the way I was walking I probably looked like I had something stuck up me ass. It took every ounce of courage not to go back and drag her home. I walked for about 10 minutes before flopping down on a beach over looking a beach. I was dressed in tight denim jeans, a white crop top that came to my belly button that said reckless across, a black beanie the said W.T.F. and red converses. I had my hair in beach babe curly that tumbled down my back. I just sat there thinking about the past months, god so much has happened like Flynn teaching me how to smoke, Ana trying weed for the first and nearly coughing her lungs up, Hiccup got so drunk at one party that he taught he was superman and he tried to jump off a roof into the pool and then the pick pocketing spree Punzie and Merida went on. It took hours to count up all the money they got, in the end we had around 700 dollars. That was so much money to us. We all got new clothes, shoes, we topped up the first aid kit and then we spent the rest on food.

I was interrupted from my day dream when a group of probably high school students walked pass. God they looked so relaxed and happy and the only thing they had to worry about was homework and girl/boyfriends. There were six of them three boys and three girls. One of the girl had plum colored wavy hair and was wearing a purple maxi dress with brown sandals( Meg), one had blonde hair in a French plate and was wearing a denim shirt with black legging and brown boots(Astrid) and the last on had blonde hair in a messy bun and was wearing a short tight green dress with little cute white flats. Well the lads were one word only HOT, like they looked like they work out everyday and the played football. There was a blonde one(Krisoff), a ginger one(Hercules) and one with silver hair and perfect blue eyes that were lighter than the sky. He wore brown chinos, a blue jumper and a pair of converse. Wow he was sexy. He caught me staring and gave me a saucy wink so I gave him one of my seductive smiles back. I know I really shouldn't be doing this cause the gang will give me hell for this.

I got up and walked passed the group. I knew my outfit made me amazing so I added a little sway to my hips. I really find it funny to see their mouths out with shock or just pure lust.

It took my about 15 minutes to get to the house we are staying in for the month. I managed to make a deal with a man who calls himself the "shadow man" which I think is a weird name to call your self. All I had to do was give was a little show and 50 dollars to get the house. It was the cheapest house we have ever gotten off a dealer. As I walked in the door I was bombarded by Merida saying "get ready babe were going to a party", great all I want to do was sleep and now I'm gona be dragged off to a party.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks to Dragonicefury, .12 and thisismexox for being my first 3 reviews xxx **

**Dont own any characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Party Time

Elsa's POV

"Let me take a selfie by chainsmokers" was blaring all around the house. Merida, Punzie and I were jumping on the beds in our going out underwear while yelling "Let me take a selfie". It's these types of things I love. We decided to get ready after we had our own mini party. I put on tight black bodycon dress with gold 8 inch heels. Punzie done my makeup, she put a bronze and pink smoky eye and just some hot pink bare minerals lip-gloss. I had my hair in a messy ponytail with strands of hair falling down around my face. Merida was wearing a cut out light blue dress with heels, her makeup was done lightly, her hair was straightened and she looked hot. Punzie was wearing black skater dress with 7 inch black heels. Her eye shadow was dark but her lip was dark red and her brown hair which has grown out of her pixie cut was loosely curled by me. The boys didn't put in too much effort Hiccup had brown chinos on and a shirt that showed off his abs that he's worked on forever. Flynn was wearing a stylish blue polo t-shirt with brown chinos.

"Ready girls cause if ye make yourselves look any better than ye already do we'll have a hard just trying to get in cause every asshole will be chatting ye up" Hiccup with Flynn nodding in agreement. "Awh Hiccup your such a protective guy, relax this will be fun" Merida said making love sick eyes at him. "What about pre-drink lads" Punzie said come in with 5 shot glasses and a vodka suicide that had 1/4 oz. sour apple schnapps, 1/4 oz. watermelon schnapps, 1/4 oz. blue pucker schnapps and 1/4 oz. vodka. We all had two shots each and I was feeling a bit tipsy already.

We only lived a bit away from the clubs we go to. So we were messing and yelling while walking there. Flynn had to pick me up because I kept nearly falling. I couldn't help but giggle the whole way there. When I ever get drunk, I become really girly but then if you annoy me you could walk away with a broken nose. When we arrived there were so many people there, "Guys I think ill defiantly get lucky tonight" I told Punzie, "Elsa you look so hot that hell would seem cold compared to you" Punzie said with a wink. "Does my girlfriend think Elsa is hotter than me?" Flynn complained with a smirk on his face. "Sorry Flynn my heart is set on Elsa" Punzie told him with a little giggle. Before Flynn could reply I felt someone pinch my ass, I turned around so quick that the lad who did it wasn't expecting. "What the fuck do you think you're at?" I yelled at him while threatening beat him up." Well you've a nice ass, was I just meant to leave it untouched?" He asked in a smart way. "Ya you were if you wanted to keep your face" with that I socked him in the nose. I'm not that strong but my father made me take self-defense classes before he died. I looked down and blood was spurting out his nose, "Ever look at me again you wont live to see the next day" I whispered to him. Not too many people saw so that was a good thing and not security saw either. "Elsa come lets go in now before more people come" Merida said dragging me away.

When we got in the music was blaring and the lights were flashing mad. "Who wants a drink?" I suggested. "Yea sure I badly need one" Punzie said. "What about more shots to ease the tension?" she asked "Me you can flirt with some lad for fun!" she giggled. She always got a bit crazy when it came to flirting and getting guys hopes up. "Sure lets go have some fun girl" I replied with my most flirtatious voice I can do. We made our way up to the bar to get two absolut-royal-rockets. That's my favorite drink because it is cools you down when you're finished dancing and the vodka hits you straight away. I'm a terrible light weight so two drinks and I'm gone. "Two absolute-royal-rockets please" I asked the bartender. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder; it was the guy who I punched earlier. Great I've to deal with this idiot now. "I told you not to come near me again" I said harshly at him." I'm sorry for what I did, and I would like to introduce myself, my name is Gaston". "Do I look like I care what your name is no fuck off" and with that I turned back to Punzie with my ponytail hitting him in the face. Punzie gave me a look which said give him a chance, "No cause I see something I like across the bar" I told her while staring across the dance floor at a boy who had silver hair.

"Oh he's hot" Punzie said while checking him out. She handed me my glass "Let's go dance dirty near him and then talk to him". Just then Low came on by Florida. "This is perfect song come on" Punzie shouted over the music while we downed our drinks. As we made our way over he was dancing along with some girl with black hair. So me and Punzie started dancing and we literally put Miley Cyrus to shame. Dancing is one of my favorite things to do after singing because I was never good at physical sports. While we were dance I stole a glimpse off him, it looked like he was enjoying the show so I made my way over to him. He instantly started dancing with me. Our bodies fit perfectly together, after about 10 minutes of dancing he whispered in my ear saying "You want a drink" "sure" I whispered seductively back. We made our way over to the bar, I saw Merida give me a be nice look, from what I could saw Flynn and Hiccup looked out of it.

"So what's your name?" mystery boy asked me, "Elsa Carter, you?" "The name is Jack Frost". "Like the fairytale?" I asked, "You could say that!" Jack replied. "So what you drinking?" he asked. "Ill have what your having!" "Perfect, I'll have tow s*x –on-the-beach please bartender". As we waited for our drinks he asked me something's but I kept the answers short and not telling him any very personal stuff. "So what do you do?" I asked curiously when our drinks arrived. "Well I'm in my last year of high school and then I'm off to uni".

We talked for the whole night, then around two, Flynn came over and said that we've to go cause the cops are out side. "I'm so sorry jack but I have to go", Flynn dragged me away before he could reply.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I've probably have a load of mistakes in this chapter. **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack

"So are you coming out tonight or not?" Krisoff asked while we walked home from school. "I've no idea Kris cause I've to meet up with Bunny later. What time you going?" I asked because I'm meeting Bunny at around 5. "Eight and a load of people are coming so you should try" I could tell he was trying his best to persuade me. "Yea sure I can make it" I told. "Good man" he said while pushing me. We were walking along the footpath when I heard some really loud music coming from a house. We looked at it and through the top window we could see three girls yelling and singing along to "Let me take a selfie" in their underwear. "WOW" Krisoff said in awe. "I know man, wonder what school they go to."

"What are ye doing here?" I heard someone yell to our right. It was from two guys who looked really strong, one had brown hair with a goatee and the other had messy brown hair. "Do I need to repeat myself?" the boy with the messy brown hair asked. "No sorry about that" Krisoff quickly. They walked over to us and looked at what we where staring at, "Get out of here and don't look at our friends again" the goatee boy said. "sure sorry again" I mumbled while trying not to panic. "Go now" messy hair boy said. "Come on Kris lets go"

When we were far away, "Shit man, I thought they would beat us up" Krisoff said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Same, they looked strong. I wonder who the girls are?!" I said wondering about the mysterious girls. "Why those guys were so protective about them is what I want to know!" Krisoff explained. "We can look them up on my dad's computer when we get back to mine" I suggested. My father's name is Nick North Frost, he's the chief in this part of the city and is highly respected around here. He also has amazing computer that has every bodies name on them. When we walked in, I saw my father in a meeting which someone who looked important. "Hey this way to the office" I told Krisoff pointing toward the floor. "Jack that's the floor you dope" He looked at me like I had three heads. "no its not" I said while pressing a button on the wall and a door in the floor opened up the reveal a stairs with lights on it! "Wow that is amazing" He said.

When we got down to the room, I walked over to a giant computer. "I'll type in the address" Krisoff offered. "Jack it's come up at not available" He told me with disappointment. "What I'll get dad to do it for us tomorrow!" I told him. "Jack I've to go but I'll collect you at around 8" Krisoff said before he walked up the stairs. As I turned off all the light and made my way up I saw my dad welcoming a boy who looked my age into the house who had really bad sideburns and there was a girl with ginger plates with him. "I'll be back in a minute" I heard him tell her so she just replied something I didn't hear. "Hey who are you?" I asked her, she looked surprised I was talking to her. "My name is Ana and that's my boyfriend gone in there to talk to someone" She said with out taking one breath. She started talking on and on about crap I didn't care about until she said something about that she just moved here. "Wait your saying you just got here and you've a boyfriend already?" I asked with a very confused face. "It's true love and I trust him with my heart" she said with dreamy eyss. "so you move here on your own or what?" I asked. "No I live with my sister, my two other friends and their boyfriends!" she told me proudly "Shit I've said too much sorry forget what I just told you please" she begged with a worried face. "Okay sure don't worry about it" I reassured her. Just then her boyfriend walked out and thanked my dad and left with Ana. "Hey dad, what deals were you making there?" I asked with a question in my voice. I always loved hearing about his work and all deals he makes. "Well that lad who just walked out there is going undercover to infiltrate a group who have moved here and are causing a bit of a problem, we are trying to figure out their leader of their little group so we can get them out of here. Oh and that girl as far as we know is friendly with the group" he explained to me with a proud look." "Well that's really cool, I'm going to meet up with Bunny and go out tonight so see ya later".

I decided to text Krisoff "I'll meet you inside the club cause Bunny will drive me".

I only had to cross the road to Bunny's house. He was outside in their back garden throwing a football. "Hey you want to go out tonight to the club instead of just hanging around here?" I asked. "sure give me 5 minutes to get ready" he said. Bunny was really tall and was full of muscle, he had a really strong aussie accent, a tattoo saying "guardians" on it( it's the name of his football team) on his arm and he had hair dyed blue. He came back down in black jeans worn out white vans and a red polo shirt.

Time skip

"Elsa we have to go the cops are outside" the goatee boy said to Elsa. "Jack I've to go, I'm sorry" and she was gone before I could reply. Wait that goatee guy was the one who told us to stay away from the girls. She couldn't be his girlfriend could she? Ugh at least I know her name and I can look her up on my dad's computer.

**Thanks for reading. Taught I'd change it to Jacks POV for a change!**

**Do you think he'll tell his dad about her or not? **

**Follow and review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's POV

"Flynn what happened? and where are the others?" I Questioned him as we ran down an alley way away from the club. I had my shoes in my hands cause it is impossible to run in these heels but if the were my 6 inch one I would be fine. "Punzie and I were outside talk to Ana and Hans, cause they arrived like an hour after us. Well I was just going to have a quick smoke when I saw a load of cop cars parked in the shadows and a load of cops all over the place circling in on the club so I went Punzie, Hiccup, Merida, Hans and Ana home and I told I'd get you" He explained to me. "Oh thanks. God I would be fuck if they caught you or me!" I begin to think about being in jail, I shivered at the taught. As we came up to our house I could see the light on and everyone in the kitchen.

As I walked in I was slammed into the floor by Ana. She was crying. "Elsa I taught you got caught" she said between hers sobs. She gets every emotional when it comes to us being separated, "Don't worry Ana, I'm right here and I'll will never leave you" I said while comforting her. Hans just stood there very awkwardly "So Hans, where did ye go all day?" Hiccup asked him "Well we had coffee, we went to the park and then I bought Ana a new dress for Forever21. Oh I also had to call to a family friend's house to talk to them for a minute" Hans explain. He looked nervous about something but I could figure it out. Suddenly I felt my stomach turn "Shit I'm gona throw up" I said with my hand over my mouth while running to the bathroom. "I'll hold your hair" Merida said grabbing my hairs and all my drinks came out of me. Thank god for Merida because my hair would be ruined if she wasn't there. "Come lets get you to be lass" Merida said while helping me to my room.

My room only had a bed and a wardrobe in it so it isn't much. As I fell to sleep and dreamed about my parents murder. It was dark and I could hear my mom screaming in pain and my dad begging the murderers to stop and kill him instead. I had put Ana and myself in one of the secret passages from her room to mine. She had her eyes closed tight and was shaking all over with fear. I told her to stay and not to move no matter what. I crawled out of the passage and sneaked around the place to see how many men were there, from what I could see there was at least seven of them. They were in our hallway, three were hold my mother and three were holding my dad. The last one was slicing my mother's skin with a knife and saying "Just give us your bank details and ye will live". "Don't do it Agdar please" My mother begged, they were her last words before the man stabbed the knife into her neck and she immediately fell down dead. "Take care of him" the man said while walking away, and with that then snapped my father's neck. At that precise moment, I lost all my feelings and my heart froze. When they were all gone, I went down the stairs at a shaky pace. I picked up the phone with trembling hand and called the cops and attempted to explain the scene to them. Five cop cars were at our house with three ambulances. I showed one cop where Ana was hiding when we got there she was on the floor passed out from shock and worry. They took her away while them examined my parents. Soon a women put her arm around me and offered to bring me to the hospital to visit Ana so I could explain ever thing her.

I woke up cover in my own sweat at half eleven. I had a terrible headache. "Hangovers are a bitch" I whispered to myself. I decided to get changed and go for a walk near the beach to forget about my dreams. I put on legging with a over sized hoddie that probably belonged to Hiccup or Flynn but the wont mind and a pair of runners. I walked out the door to be met with no other than Hans how was about to walk back into our house. "Where were you?" I asked him sharply. "Am I was out for a walk" he said. "Look Hans if you hurt my sister or anyone else inside this house I will kill you and bury you with some other people who have pissed me off or I will them some gangs who will hunt your whole family blood line down and kill them all. You understand?" I asked him with my most deadly voice. I saw some glint of pleasure in his eye before he covered it up," Yes Elsa I do" he answered. With that I walked away, down towards the beach. Then beach was quite busy with kids running around enjoying the heat. Some couples were sunbathing on the beach together.

"Elsa Carter?" I heard a voice ask, I turn around to see no other than Jack Frost standing there. "Oh hey Jack, sorry about last night…..my friends ran into a bit of difficulty" I explained to him. "Don't worry about it. I left anyway after you went" he told we with a smirk. "Why are you always smirking at me?" I asked him. "Well its like my trademark and I think your really cute and if you want do you want to go for coffee with me now?". I was shocked by this because I've a frozen heart and turned everyone down. "Sure I love to but I don't have any money with me so we can go back to my place first to get some" I told him. "Do you really think I would make a sexy girl like you pay for coffee?" he asked me. God he was good at getting my heart beating and my palms sweaty. "I hope not because if you did expect me to pay for myself you would be going alone" I told him.

"Well come on then my car is parked across the road" he said while taking my had and pulling me off the bench towards a silver Lamborghini Aventador. "Wow that is one amazing ride" I told him. He just laughed and opened the door for my with a little bow "My Queen". "Thank you slave" I replied to him and with that he got in, revved the car and he took off down the road. This is it must feel like to be free, I thought to myself.

TIME SKIP

"Jack I had amazing day thank you" I told him with a kiss on the cheek. "your welcome but I need a proper kiss if you want to do it again tomorrow?" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes. I grabbed him unexpectedly and pulled him in to a very hot kiss which lasted a bit too long. "Bye Jack" I whispered in his ear before going inside. Little did I expect to be tackled by one of shadow man's followers when I closed the door after me.

**Sorry about not updating, I had exams and a load of study. **

**Oh and where I come form the drinking age is 18 and all the characters are nearly 18 except for Ana who is about to turn 17 soon.**

**Thanks for all the review and follows. I don't own any characters.**

**Xoxo Frozenchill16**


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's POV

It was around 1 o clock and we were just up and Elsa by the looks of it was gone. Hopefully wherever she's gone she'll bring back some chocolates. I heard a knock at the door, "Is anyone going to get it or do I have to?" I asked the gang. They just sat there completely in their own worlds. I went to the and opened it, a man dressed in black jeans, a dark blue top and worn out vans was there pointing a gun at me. "Don't say a word or I will kill you and everyone in this house okay?" he asked sternly. I nodded in agreement just then eight more men came in and they didn't look happy. The man who was holding the gun at me was giving them hand directions. "Come pretty girl, let's find your friend" and with that he tied up my hands and throw me in to the kitchen. Everybody else was tied up and looked shocked about what was happening. "Where is the platinum blonde girl?" one of the men roared in Merida's face. "I don't know you fucking asshole" she replied with a scary voice. Then he slapped her in the face. "Well we will just wait for her to come home, now make yourselves comfortable!"

It's been three hour now and Elsa still isn't home. Where could she be? A man came running in. "The girl just got dropped off by a rich boy and is on her way in now" he told their leader. "Okay lads remember what we practiced and don't forget she is sneaky and will catch you off guard. I heard the door open and close, then a big bang Elsa was tackled and bound in ropes in a matter of minutes. "Pitch what the fuck are you doing here and what do you what?" Elsa yelled at him. "Oh honey I forgot to tell you as part of the deal you owe me a little session every week" he laughed at the face she was making. "Well I'm not going to do it so we will move out of this house right now because I'm not touching you again, you bastard" she told him. "Oh Elsa you will or maybe you want to see a hole through poor Ana's head?" he said while raising a gun at my temple. "Fine I'll do it just don't touch her" Elsa said finally giving in.

Then one of the men walked over to her and hit her on the head with the base of the gun and she was knocked out. He threw her over his shoulder and told the men to follow. Tears started streaming down my face. "Elsa's gone" I kept muttering to myself. "We have to go save her" Hiccup said firmly, "but how the fuck do we get out of these ropes" Punzie said while twisting and turning to loosen them up. "Elsa, are you home because I forgot to tell you the time I'll pick you up!" I heard a boy shout from the hallway. Everybody froze what if he called the cops on us. "Come into the kitchen" I yelled to him hoping he would think it was Elsa. His sound of his footsteps told me he taught she was in here. When he arrived in and saw use he froze. "Don't do a thing" I said calmly at him. He knelt down beside and started to untie me. "What happened?" h asked with concern written all over his face. "Don't say anything Ana" I heard Flynn say. "It was Pitch, he took Elsa" I told him.

"Pitch? You mean the shadow man?" He asked me. "Yes he took Elsa because she owes him a weekly session and she only said yes because a man held a gun to my head" I told him while we untied everyone. "If you call the cops or tell anyone I will castrate you" Punzie threaten him. He shook his he. "I'm going to make a few calls and asked people to come help us get her back" Flynn said holding the house phone up to his ear. "He'll probably get Ariel, Eric, Tiana and Naveen." Punzie said. Jack stood in complete shock to be caught up in a gang fight.

**Hope you like it**. **Sorry it's so short**

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't own any charactrs.**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa's POV

It was cold and dark. My face was sore and I could taste blood in my mouth and I could feel blood coming out my nose. As I turned my head I got a sharp pain running down my face. "Wakey wakey princess" said someone throw cold water on me. "Come on you little bitch" The man said pulling at the ropes dragging me somewhere. "Ah Elsa Carter, are you ready for our session?" Pitch asked with a lust in his voice. "Why the hell did you beat me up like I came with you without me trying to get away" I yelled at him. I just hope the gang will get me out of here. "Let's go Elsa, we can do it in our room.

_Time Skip_

Ana's POV

"Alright Ana, Punzie and I will go in the back. Eric, Hiccup and Ariel will take the front. Naveen and Tiana will take down any guard inside the house. Any questions? Flynn asked us. "Wait am I not helping?" Jack yelled at Flynn. "You do not know what you're doing. We have lived together for years, we have done thing you can only dream about. Are you brave enough to snap someone's neck or put a bullet through them? I don't think you are. This is our life, not yours so you should go back to your rich little mansion with you million dollar car so you don't get blood on your hands" Flynn yelled at him with so much force, we all stopped doing what we were at. "Naveen pass the guns so we can hand them out" Merida ordered. "I brought only the best princess!" he told her while winking. "Get off your high horse Naveen and stop being such a flirt" Tiana gave out to him. Jack stood there staring like he had seen a ghost.

"Jack come please" I told him while leading him into hallway. "Jack you have to understand that we cant risk your life. If one of us were to die while fighting, nobody would even notice. All I care about is getting Elsa out of there so I don't have time to be looking out for you." I explained. "I know but please I could drive ye there" he tried reasoning with me. "No Jack, what if you get caught in a cross fire?" I asked him. "Okay Ana I'll stay here." He told me. "Oh and Jack, whatever happened to any of us, you must not call the police or tell anyone because you will be hunted down". After my little chat with Jack, he went into Elsa's room away from everybody. "Okay listen up, I want to be quick and easy. Merida I want you to take out as many people as you can. Everybody there gets shot on site because if they live, they will be back for revenge" Hiccup told us with a stern face "Lets go" Flynn yelled.

We all got into Naveen's black SUV. I don't even know how he got one but knowing him, he probably hot wired it. We drove for half an hour until we arrived at a old warehouse. "Well this place is creepy" Punzie said. "Don't worry babe, no one is going to get hurt, apart from those bastards in their" Flynn told her reassuringly. "Right lets go" I said. We all split up. Flynn, Punzie and I snuck our way around the back looking for open window or doors. A guard appeared out of nowhere and started smoking a cigarette. "Should we shot him?" I whispered. With that Flynn shot with that Flynn shot him with a hand gun which had a "silencer" on it. The man went down like a ton of bricks. I could hear screaming from inside. "Elsa" I said while we went in the door that the man came out.

At least eight men were sitting down at a table have lunch I think. "Who the fuck are ye an" bang Punzie had shot him before he could finish his sentence. The rest were in shock of this surprise attack so we use that as a advantage. We took them all out without even flinching once. "ELSA" I called out. We followed her screaming until we got to a door. "I'll go first" Punzie said. "No I am" and with that Flynn kicked down the door. Elsa was on the bed covering up her self and Pitch held a gun to her. "One step closer and she gone" I told us. "Please just give her to us and we won't kill you" I tried making a deal with him. I saw a blur of red run across the window behind Pitch. "If I were you I would hand Elsa over right now" I told him. "NOW" Flynn yelled. A bullet hit Pitch in the back before he could react. He dropped Elsa and fell to the floor. He was still alive but Flynn told us to look away and he shot him in the chest.

"Quickly pick her up" Punzie told Flynn. He carefully picked her up and we ran out out the house. Tiana was throwing gasoline over the building, she took out a match a she lit the warehouse on fire. "Get in now" Naveen yelled. There was still blood coming off Elsa's face. I heard Naveen muttering about his white leather interior of the jeep and how the blood will be impossible to get off. We arrived back at the house and got Elsa in as fast as we could. "Put her on the couch right now" Punzie ordered Flynn while getting the first aid kit to stitch up her face. "Elsa" Jack said while running over to her. He took her hand in his. "Step back please Jack" Punzie asked. She started tending to Elsa's face. "I swear I would kill the people who did this" Jack growled angrily. "Well too late for that because they are all dead and probably burned to ash right now" Hiccup told him with a laugh. "Ye actually killed all of them?" Jack asked with a scared tone in his voice. "Ya we did and all of them have bullets in their heads or chests" Tiana said laughing.

_Time skip_

Jacks POV

"Elsa?" I asked her. She was on her bed with stitches on her eyebrow and left cheek where they had scraped her with a knife. She looked up at me, my heart melted when I saw the rest of her. She had a black eye and a burst lip. "I look horrible don't I?" she asked me. "No you look more beautiful than ever before" I told her with a kiss on the cheek. I have a very guilty feeling that I should tell them the my dad is Nick North Frost and the Hans is undercover but I cant risk my dads career. I just hope Hans will be scared off before he can get too much detail on them.

**Sorry I haven't updated, I had a lot of exams. I have another jelsa story idea that no one has wrote about yet so I'll up it up soon. It with be called "Differences" .**

**Don't own any characters. **

**Frozenchill16 **

**Xoxo**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

One week later

Elsa's POV

"Happy Birthday to you" I screamed at Ana while jumping on to her bed. I landed weird and ended knocking both of us off the bed. "Well thank you Elsa" she said while hugging me. "I have a surprise for you so if Han's is taking you out or something, be back for six, Okay?" I told her. "Please tell me, you know I don't do well with surprises!" she begged. "Nope" I told her while popping the P. "Okay well I'm going to get dress now because Hans in taking me out to the city for awhile" she said while blushing. "Okay but don't do anything stupid" I told her. She doesn't have the best record for making good decisions. I left the room and went into me to get changed. I put on black legging, I white top that had "IDIOT" on it with some fake dark blue converses. Jack is meant to be coming over today to help plan something for Ana. I heard the front door slam, that must have been Ana leaving. I went down stairs and Hiccup and Merida were there just making out, Merida was on the counter and hiccup was standing between her legs. "Hello, please do that in some other room" I said while walking straight pass them. "Come on Merida we can do more in our own room" Hiccup said while throwing Merida over his shoulder. She was giggling like a little girl and Hiccup was the only boy alive who is able to do that.

I wish Jack would hurry up. Just then I hear a car pull up." Jack's here", I half whisper to myself. I run out the front door and jump into to his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. "Hey babe, you're happy!" he said into my ear. His voice makes me shiver when he talks into my ear. He carries me into the house but he trips over the step at the front door. He lands on top of me. It feels like my back has been snapped in half. "Oh shits Elsa are you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah I'm okay but a kiss will make up for my pain" I said while pulling him in for a kiss. When our lips met, I felt like nothing could ruin this moment. I think we kissed for like five minute before stood up and helped me up.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table except for Ana. "Okay guys I taught of a perfect party for Ana, we have one down at the beach with drinks and a bonfire" I told them. They all seemed to agree. I sent Punzie and Merida shopping for outfits, Hiccup to call people and invite them to the party, Flynn is going to get all the drinks and the wood for the bonfire, and Jack and I are going to find out the schedule of the driving rounds of the police.

Jack's POV

I ran into the police station and asked for my sister Tia but we all call her "Tooth". "Tooth I need you to make sure no police are on duty near the end of the beach please?" I begged her with my puppy dog eyes. "Why should I do that?" she questioned me. "Well am… it's my girlfriend's little sister's birthday and I will do anything for you" I told her. If she knew Elsa and I weren't official she would say no. "Fine but you own me" she told me with a glare. I gave her a hug and ran out to Elsa who was in my car waiting. She was singing "Pills and Potions" by Nicki Manja. I never knew she could sing. "Wow you sound like an angel!" I told her. She blushed like crazy. She looked beautiful with rosy cheeks. "Come on, I told Punzie and Merida that we will buy Ana's present and my outfit for tonight." She explained to me. I drove us into the town with one taught in my head, I wish I could tell her who I really was. I parked the car and we crossed the busy street into a jewelry store. "Elsa I can pay for this you know" I told her but I was cut off by her "Jack I have saved up around 350 dollars for her gift and I have worked my ass off to get this money. She means the world to me so I'm going to buy her something meaningful" she told me with a soft reassuring voice. We looked around and I heard Elsa gasp when we passed a gold necklace with a big green emerald in it. The emerald was surrounded by little diamonds. It was 250 dollars. "Jack this is perfect" she told me. She seemed to be getting upset. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm okay…. I'll tell you in the car". She went up and paid for the necklace while I looked around the shop some more. I saw diamond earrings that would go perfect with the necklace. I bought them with out Elsa seeing them, so they could be a surprise for Ana.

We left to store and went to a swim shop. "I need you to tell me which bikini looks best on me" Elsa whispered to me while hooking her finger around my t-shirt and pulling me to the dressing room. "Wait here while I pick out something's" she told me. I sat down on a couch and waited for about 10 minutes before she came out. She looked amazing, she was wearing a black bikini with a gold out line around it. Before I could comment on her, she ran back in to try another one. She went through five more until she came out with a little baby blue bikini. "Wow you look so hot in that" I told her and I got up and went over to her. I kissed her. I mouths fit perfectly together. "I love you" I muttered in between the kiss. I felt her lips smirk when she heard that. She pulled away, "I love you too Jack" she told me but she looked upset. What is wrong with her? I mentally question myself.

After she paid, we left the shop and got into the car. "What's wrong Elsa?" I asked her. "Jack you need to understand that I don't normally open myself up to people. That's why I can be so cold towards people because all my emotions are bottled up inside me." She explained. "I have to move to another town soon Jack and I don't want to hurt you or anything" she told me with a tear flowing down her face." Elsa, I love you and…I would move town with you." I told her. I never want to be separated from her. She is my better side well maybe more like my worst side. I know my father would hunt me down but I love Elsa. I could tell by her face she mind was thinking this all through. "Jack you need to know that the things we do aren't the nicest and people get hurt all the time when we are involved." She was trying to convince me not to go with her. "Elsa, all I care about is you and if that means leaving my family….I would do that for you". I tried to convince. None of this was working so I grabbed her for a very passionate kiss. She slung her leg over my lap and she was sitting on my lap while I ran my hand through her lush hair. "Okay Frost you can come but if something happens, you follow every order I give you" I told me sternly. "Of course I will" I told her with a smirk.

"Let go home and see how the preparations are going. Oh and you should invite some of your friends Jack" Elsa said.

**So sorry for the very late update. But my exams are finished and I'm on summer holidays now! Ana and Krisoff will finally meet and Hans little secret might come out.**

**Frozenchill16**

**Xxx**

**Please read Skin Deep, Snow cold by Kopai, its really good! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hans POV

"Listen to me Nick, all of their gang and drug friends will be there. It will be the easiest raid you will have every done. They will all probably be drunk and they won't know what hit them" I told Nick. "Very well Hans, you have my permission but I want no blood or deaths. Every officer has to have a bulletproof vest on and has to be armed. Just get what every leaders and I will be happy" Nick said while stroking his beard.

Elsa's POV

We blind folded Ana and we guided her down to the beach. I had her bikini in my bag along with two hand guns and her present. "Guess where are ye taking me?" Ana questioned us. "Shhhh we are nearly there" Merida told her. As we got near the end of the beach, I could see a huge bonfire in the middle with six logs around it. Four pop-up bars were spread around the bonfire and a DJ booth was set up with music blaring from it. "Surprise" we all yell as I pull off her blind fold. Her eyes start to swell up with tears, "Thank you so much guys" she said while pulling us in for a group hug. As we break apart, Jack catches my eye and I walk over to him. He's with some friends that I saw him with the very first time I saw him. He picked me up and kissed me. "Finally, I get to see you in that sexy bikini" he said with a cheeky smirk. "Well you can see me with out it later on if you want" I whisper in his ear. "But first introduce me to your friends" I told him. "Well this is Herc, Krisoff, Meg, Astrid and Tinkerbell." He said while pointing at every person. Herc was wearing gold swim shorts, Krisoff was wearing red and brown swim shorts, Jack had dark blue ones on, Meg was wearing a cut out purple swimsuit, Astrid was wearing a black bikini and Tinkerbell was in a green bikini.

"Well, who wants a drink?" I ask them while going over to one of the bars. "Elsa, how did you get the money for this?" Jack asked me. "Money can't buy everything you know and all I had to do was call in a few favors" I told him while downing my first drink. "Want to dance?" I ask him as "Wasted by Tiesto" comes on. "Sure because last time we danced, you had me whipped straight away" he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "So you're saying, you love me and would do anything for me?" I questioned him and raise my eyebrow. "Yes, I am in love with Elsa Carter" he shouts at the top of his voice. I feel my cheeks going red. "Awh is little Elsa blushing?" he asks me. I punch him in the arm "Fuck off before I break you nose" I said with a messing tone in my voice.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Elsa?" I hear a voice ask me from behind

Jack's POV

Who does he think he is talking to my Elsa? I asked myself. Suddenly she jumps into his arms. "Peter" she screams while hugging him. The poor lad looked lie he couldn't breath. I felt jealously rise in me. "Jack this is Peter" she said. I shook his hand and smiled but only for Elsa's sake. After talking to Peter for awhile, I find out that he's actually a decent guy and has a girlfriend called Wendy but she's in college. He tells me about when he first met Elsa. "I first saw her when she came into to the house where I do the drug dealing. She was looking for a job and me thinking I was being funny and I started mocking her about how she is too small and weak to do anything but dance. Elsa of course got very offend by this and punched me straight into the face. I swear, I was bleeding for at least 45 minutes. She stood over me and asked if she could have a job and I said yes because her foot was on my crotch. I was like having a mini hearth attack but the 7 lads I live and work with didn't even stop her" he was using a load of hand motions. God this lad is hilarious. "I hopefully he sticks around for awhile.

I walk back over to Elsa. "Woah, you hit it off really well with him" she said. "Well why wouldn't we because he acts like a child just like me" I tell her. "Oh and Elsa please do not ever punch me in the face because I'm too beautiful for that" I said while putting an arm around her. "Well Frost you better behave or you won't get the present I planned on giving you tonight" she said. It takes me a few moments to get what she meant by that before it clicked. Before I could reply I saw Bunny making his way over to me and he looked drunk. "Wow Frosty, I never taught you could get a girl as hot as this one" he said but you could barley make it out. "Hello sexy, my name is Bunny and I'm Jack's cousin." He said to her. I mentally slap myself for inviting him to a place where the bars are free. "Bunny I think you should go home" I suggest quickly to him before he says something stupid. "Jack no he can stay like what harm could he do?" Elsa asks me. Well he could tell you about my dad or Hans being undercover, I think to myself. "I guess he can stay" I said

"Everybody put you hands up and freeze" I hear someone shout as about fifty officers make their way to us. "Flynn, Hiccup you know what to do "Elsa shouts. I see the two boys run to Ana, Punzie and Merida and drag them into a cave. Maybe that's an exit. She opens her bag and pulls out two hand guns and gives me one. Everybody who Elsa invited seems to have guns. Oh fuck I think to myself. "Jack look at me. I want to go through that cave over there and there is a SUV parked on the road once you get out of the cave." She yells at me and pushes me towards the cave. I hear one gun go off and then all chaos breaks loose.

**Sorry for not updating guys but I fell off my horse and it stepped on my hand and now my index, ring and middle finger are broken on my right hand!:( Please review and I'll try update soon**

**I do not own any characters.**

**xxxx**


End file.
